Stefan's hunger 2
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Stefan is looking for the famous Cullen's (Twilight) when he meets Gremlins...They taste good... Second part of my crazy idea, read the first if you want to laugh, but it can be read alone. Review please?


**Stefan's hunger 2**

* * *

_Second part of the story. Can be read alone but you really should the first part: Stefan's hunger, the chipmunks._

_Stefan is out hunting : Cullen's and Gremlins_

* * *

Stefan had just left his brother in the Boarding house with the Chipmunks so he could look for the yellow eyes Cold ones who shared his diet.

On the way he hunted a bit and made sure the animals couldn't talk before he ate them… Also he saw them in a different way now… They talked among themselves… They saw him as a monster… What could he eat on if even animals had loved ones?

It took him a few days but here he was, standing alone in front of 7 sparkling Cold ones. He had run all the way to Washington state's forest.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore… I'm a vampire… I mean you no arm…" Stefan said.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen… We maintain a permanent residence around here and this is our hunting grounds… We would appreciate it if you would refrain from hunting humans while you're here!" The leader, a blond man, said.

"I actually don't drink form humans… I eat from animals… I've been told I wasn't the only one and was looking for someone who shared my diet… To know I wasn't the only one…" Stefan said.

"I can't read his mind Carlisle!" The bronze haired boy, apparently the youngest, said.

"Well, this is my family. My wife Esmee, and my children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice."

"It's nice to meet you." Stefan said.

As he was about to shake hands with Edward, he said:

"Edward Mason?"

"Do I know you?" Edward asked with surprise.

"Chicago, 1922… I was in a dark period… A ripper period… We fought because we went for the same prey…" Stefan said.

"I remember now… It was a man who had just rapped a young girl… He had a long history of raping and killing women…" Edward said in recognition.

"Who won the blood?" Emmett asked, eager to know if the new comer would turn out to be a good fighting partner or not.

"I don't really remember…" Edward lied.

"We have perfect memory Edward…" Jasper reminded his brother.

"It meant you lost!" Emmett yelled with joy evident in his voice.

"Well, that period of my life is actually kind of blurry for me too…" Stefan said to the family that would become, he knew it, very good friends of his.

He followed them to their house where they talked for a while before Carlisle got a phone call about weird creatures terrorising a small town.

Stefan decided to go with them. He wanted to use this opportunity to get closer to them and to learn more about the weird creatures they were going to hunt down.

"Apparently they are called Mogwai or Gremlins…" Carlisle informed them as they ran to the place.

"I've never heard of them…" Stefan said.

"A few of them are actually very nice and sweet, but most of them are mean. If you wet them 5 new creature comes out, if you feed them after midnight they transform into really bad creatures and the light of the sun kills them… If they are fed after midnight, the creatures they become eats humans or anything they find…" Carlisle said.

"They could destroy a town?" The green eyed vampire asked.

"Yes… They are very smart… So they are dangerous!" Carlisle said.

It took them a whole day to arrive to the small town and when they arrived it was night. They decided to separate and meet again in the morning in the local motel.

Stefan was excited… He wanted something new for his diet… he was going to get it. He immediately jumped in action and easily caught one of the ugly green creatures. He could see Rosalie already drinking from one so he tried it.

They were actually really tasty and he wanted more! He thought it was even better tasting than human blood, and it was saying something!

"They're tasty right?" Emmett asked Stefan.

"Yes… I'm actually thinking of keeping one for home… if they are so easy to multiply I can keep it locked in the basement in a special room and always have fresh blood without hurting any humans…" Stefan suggested.

"Not a bad idea… One wouldn't be enough for us though… We need much more blood than you do apparently!" The bear like man said before jumping and eating another one.

Stefan had a lot of fun that night. They realised that as soon as they had drained the creature, apparently called a Gremlins, it became a flake of green viscous and sticky stuff. However, if they threw it in a fire right after draining it, it burned and didn't leave many traces behind.

Slowly, Stefan realised that the Cullen's eyes were turning green…a very light green with still hints of Gold… Maybe of they kept on the Gremlin's diet their eyes would definitely change for green… It would be a better blending–in colour…

By morning, every creature was killed and Stefan had forgotten to keep one for himself.

"Carlisle, we have a problem…A human saw us feed…" Jasper said, pointing to a young man with a bag in hand.

"I won't say anything I swear! I'm just happy you helped us getting rid of them…" The boy said.

"Do you know how they came to be?" Stefan asked.

"It was my fault… It was an accident really but… it doesn't change that it's my fault… if I had watched over Gizmo more…" The boy said, pointing to his bag.

"So, you could make more of them?" Stefan asked.

"Yes… but I won't, don't worry!" The boy replied looked very tired and had bruises all over him.

"I actually would like to be able to take some home with me… To be able to feed without killing innocent animals or humans…" Stefan said.

The boy looked doubtful.

"I don't know… It could be dangerous…" The young man said, unsure.

"You can trust us… We will be careful and capable of handling any accidents!" Carlisle said, liking the idea too. If they could have green eyes, they would be able to blend in better than with their actual gold ones.

"Okay then… Come home with me, we'll do this in the dark…" The boy said, leading them to his house.

After that, he explained to them how everything happened and repeated them the three important rules. Then he dropped a little bit of water on Gizmo's back and 5 little fur balls came out of it.

Stefan took one while the Cullen took 4 and they left town. They separated ways in the woods.

"Keep in touch Stefan, we could go hunting together anytime!" Edward said as Stefan shook hands with the Cullen family.

"I definitely will! Thanks again…" Stefan would miss them but he had in his pocket their phone number and addresses and he knew he had made new friends.

On the way, Stefan made sure to feed the creature a little and in the morning. When they both arrived to the Boarding house, Stefan took a big breath:

How will Damon react to the fact he had brought yet another animal in?

After all, this one was for feeding purposes only so Damon won't mind right?

Actually, maybe Damon will even like the Gremlin's taste since it's better than human blood!

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good or bad?**

**A review please?**

**Keep reading me,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
